


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by YuMe89



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Crowley was just shopping their groceries, not intending to get a song stuck in his head and have some kind of revelation.





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So, I binge-watched the latest The Handmaids Tale episodes today and in one of them  
> they played "Heaven is a Place on Earth" by Belinda Carlisle.  
> I got it stuck and eventually had this scene in my head, with Crowley walking around in a supermarket.  
> For the full experience, hear the song, while reading.  
> I want you all to suffer with me! :D

Few things have changed, since Armageddon didn't happen. Crowley had to admit, that he did see Aziraphale more often, but that wasn't it. In fact, the biggest change was the Angels interest in cooking. He didn't want to miracle anything into existence, he wanted to create it with his own hands. And if Crowley was honest, he had improved a lot. Though, sometimes it was bland or too spicy, he could just miracle it right. Aziraphale never did, he wanted to experience it fully.

_"Every self respecting cook started at one point, I just have to accept my mistakes"_

Yeah, even if they tasted like old socks, Crowley mused, but always ate with him. Not motivated by hunger, at least not that kind. He was fascinated with Aziraphales developement. He was of course still doubting himself and his actions, but without Heaven breathing down his neck, he was able to overcome his anxiety most of the time. 

Right now, Crowley was in a supermarket, a shopping list in one hand, with Aziraphales handwriting, each word an artful flourish and a basket in the other he strolled through every isle in search for the right ingredient. There was music coming off of the speakers somewhere and Crowley was relieved, that it wasn't Queen for once. He loved Freddie Mercury, but he knew there were other musicians worthy to be heard. 

_When I feel alone, I reach for you_  
_And you bring me home_  
_When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice_  
_And it carries me_

The rhythm was easy to follow and the tune soft. It was not hard to get stuck in ones head. Without really noticing, Crowley started humming along, while collecting products here and there.

 _In this world we're just beginning_  
_To understand the miracle of living_  
_Baby, I was afraid before_  
_But I'm not afraid anymore_

He had let Aziraphale stay at his flat in Mayfair, preparing everything they already had, just because the Angels small kitchenett didn't prove to be a good place to actually cook. Other than Crowleys huge one, he never used before. Now it was in constant use, by either Aziraphale or them both. It was nice, having the Angel over more often. His warmth filled Crowleys flat, causing his plants to be even more lush and green. He didn't have to reprimand them in what felt like forever.

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_  
_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth._  
_They say in heaven love comes first_  
_We'll make heaven a place on earth_  
_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

The cashier rang him up, while he had still this song in his head. He didn't now who sang it, but it was really catchy. Humming in his car, not even the Bentley dared to put on a familiar voice, so the drive home was quiet, leaving Crowley to his thoughts, that mostly contained: _Ooh, heaven is a place on earth._

____

He was happy, Downstairs left him alone and Aziraphale told him, Gabriel didn't show his stupidly arrogant face either. He felt lighter, not bearing the weight of the world and it's nearing end. He knew it was dumb not to expect some retaliation, so he had a backup plan, of course. The Angel just didn't know about it yet. 

____

As he closed the frontdoor of his flat, he made his way towards the kitchen, taking off his glasses as usual, holding the paper bag consisting of his shopping against his chest. Aziraphales voice could be heard from another room. Obviously, the Angel had left the kitchen unprepared and did something else, but who was he talking to? He didn't tell Crowley there would be any guests. In his own flat!

____

Still holding onto the paper bag, he investigated and found Aziraphale with his plants, talking to them. As he did so, Crowley could see their effort in looking as pretty as possible, but that wasn't what catched the demons eyes. The sun hit him just right, illuminating Aziraphales white blonde hair, giving him a natural halo. Crowley was mesmerized, as he saw the Angels white wings shining in the light, transparent, not really there, he didn't let them out intentionally as it seemed, they were just not as hidden as usual. 

____

"Ooh, heaven is a place on earth...", he sang under his breath, too quiet to be heard from the Angel a few feet away.

____

He lost his grip on the paper bag as realization hit him, causing a thud on the ground, as he stared at this beautiful creature in his flat. It fell sideways and a few things spilled out and rolled around his feet.

____

Said beautiful creature turned towards him, startled, but smiling brightly nontheless. _He always does that_ , he thought.

____

"Crowley, are you alright, dear?", he asked, concerned by Crowleys motionless figure, slowly nearing him. He took in the fallen bag and spilled content, but focused on his friend, who just stared at him, falling to his knees without a word or sound coming from him. His eyes were wide and unshielded, without his glasses. He had a habit of ditching them while home. 

____

_"I forgive you."_

____

"How could you?", Crowley asked, remembering Aziraphales words, right before his bookshop burned down. His voice sounded thick, his eyes full of tears. "How could you forgive me?", he went on, the first tear spilling over, as he looked up to the Angel. "I'm unforgivable, Aziraphale." Not knowing what to do with his hands or arms, they just hung between them, halfway towards Aziraphale. "I'm a demon. How? I don't deserve to be forgiven..."

____

"Oh, my dear boy...", the Angel bent down, touching Crowleys face so cautious and light, he almost didn't feel it, as Aziraphale wiped away his tears. "Of course you do.", kneeling down too, so they would be on the same level. "You love Earth so much, even more than I do at times. You convinced me to fight in the first place. You are worth forgiveness.", he said, not succeeding in stopping Crowleys tears. 

____

The demon shook his head slightly. "I don't.", he simply whispered. Speaking the truth wasn't something a demon aquired suddenly, he had to learn it over time, but six-thousand and some odd years were enough. He had even managed to learn how to tell the truth, without anyone knowing he did. Sarcasm and irony was his most valued achievement, followed by cynicism. Although, right now, he wanted Aziraphale to know something, he had kept hidden for a very long time. 

____

"What are you talking about? Of course you love Earth.", the Angel said, a questioning expression on his face, smiling encouraging. 

__"No, well, yes, but the reason is not what you think, it's selfish.", he started, trying to find the courage within him to actually say what was on his mind. "It's the only place where we can spent time together.", he gulped, looking at Aziraphale intently. "I hate Hell and Heaven is full of Bastards, except for you.", now or never, he thought. "You're my Heaven, here on Earth.", as soon as he had spilled this truth, he wanted to shove those words back into his blabbering mouth, because Aziraphale didn't react._ _

____

The Angel, still caressing Crowleys cheeks softly as if in a trance, held his gaze. Like in slow motion, Aziraphale started to beam at him, obviously come to a conclusion about what to do now. "But did you have to spill all our groceries, dear?", he asked, eyes full of mirth. Crowley was about to protest or explain, Aziraphale wasn't sure and wouldn't know, because he closed the small gap between them and kissed Crowley softly, successfully erasing any thoughts. 

____

Afterwards, he leaned his forehead against the others. "Why do you think I was so determined to save Earth, you silly old serpent."

____

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome. :D


End file.
